1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal and method for selecting an item displayed on a screen.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In recent times, with the increasing development of information communication technologies, information and communication environments have changed. Particularly, a kiosk (an automated information terminal) installed at public places, such as governmental offices, banks, department stores, and exhibition rooms is considered a requisite for modern society and is widely used throughout the world.
In addition, mobile communication terminals are also considered requisites for modern society and are widely used throughout the world.
Recently, with the increasing use of a variety of functions on a single terminal, elements capable of performing a variety of functions have been added to the single terminal. Therefore, there are many cases where a variety of items (i.e., icons) relating to the above-mentioned functions are simultaneously displayed on a single screen.